One known type of computer-controlled laser cutter has a large horizontal vacuum table for maintaining the sheet to be cut taut and in position. Long parallel rails extend along opposite sides of the table. A single crossrail extends perpendicularly between the side rails and is moveable along them. The laser is mounted on a carriage moveable along the crossrail. The beam of the laser is directed down and is focused at approximately the upper surface of the table. A computer controls actuation of the laser and also controls motors for moving the crossrail along the side rails (x-axis control) and for moving the laser carriage along the crossrail (y-axis control) to cut a desired pattern or design in the sheet supported stationarily on the table.
In another known type of computer-controlled laser cutter, the laser is supported stationarily above a horizontal table assembly and has its beam focused at or close to the tabletop. Rather than moving the laser over the table, however, the tabletop is moved in a horizontal plane while the laser is actuated to cut or engrave a desired pattern or design in the workpiece supported on the tabletop.
Laser cutters of the type described above are expensive because of the precise motion control required in order to cut or engrave a detailed design or pattern. Accomplishing precise motion control is complicated by the heavy and bulky components moved, i.e., the laser or the tabletop supporting the workpiece.